The Distraction
by Nympho Junky
Summary: When the rest of the crew has special plans to set up Ezra is assigned to distract Sabine, but will he be able to run fast enough?
1. Chapter 1

"**Why do I have to do it," Ezra asked completely against his assigned role.**

"**Because we said so," Kanan snapped at his padawan.**

"**Stop being a whiny little cub and do your job," Zeb growled. **

"**Besides you could do with the exercise," Kanan added.**

**Zeb, Kanan, Hera, and Ezra were all gathered at the entrance of the ship to discuss their plans, and much to his dismay Ezra had been assigned to be the distraction. **

"**How am I supposed to distract her?" Ezra still debated.**

"**Just get her away from the ship long enough for us to set everything up," Kanan ordered.**

"**But how am I supposed to do that," Ezra asked.**

"**You could ask her out on a date," Zeb laughed knowing full and well that wouldn't work, and even though Ezra knew it wouldn't he still felt insulted.**

"**Get her to chase you," Hera finally tuned in. **

"**But how? I doubt she'll be up for a random game of tag," Ezra said.**

"**Insult her," Hera said," or more specifically, insult her body."**

**Ezra was taken aback by what Hera had just told him to do. **_**Insult…Sabine?**_** But how could he insult the girl he was into? And of all things why about her body? As far as Ezra was concerned, Sabine had a great body. What made Hera think insulting Sabine would make her chase him? Everyone on the Ghost had been called tons of names by the Empire, but Ezra was cut off by his thoughts when Sabine entered with Chopper.**

"**We finished running the diagnostics, Hera, and everything's in order," Sabine said climbing down the ladder with Chop right behind her. "Watcha guys talking about?"**

**Everyone turned to Ezra waiting for him to say what he had to, but his brain had gone utterly blank.**

"**The kid here was just saying how he's never seen boobs as microscopic as yours," Zeb said putting his hand on Ezra's shoulder.**

**The room fell silent for a very uneasy amount of time. If the Dark Side could've been a person at that very moment it would've been Sabine. Ezra snapped out of his blank state at the sound of knuckles cracking. The absolute anger that was on Sabine's face made him jump back in fear, but he remembered what he had to do.**

"**Y-Yeah I mean where do you get off acting like queen bitch of the universe with those mosquito bites on your chest. Look at me I'm flat Sabine," Ezra put his hands on his chest mocking the already fuming girl. **

"**Prepare to check out of this life and into the next, Ezra Bridger" Sabine started approaching Ezra.**

**She launched her fist at him only for him to dodge it and scurry past her and down the open ramp.**

"**Catch me if you can A-cup," Ezra yelled sprinting as fast as he could into the fields of Lothal.**

"**I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!" Sabine shot out of the ship like a bullet pursuing a very terrified target. **

**The rest of the crew were left standing there as they watched the two take off.**

"**Wow she's really ticked," Zeb said looking at the dent Sabine left in the wall when she attempted to punch Ezra.**

"**Uh should we really let an angry girl with good aim chase him?" Kanan asked nervously. **

"**Don't worry I slipped her guns off of her," Hera said twirling Sabine's blasters in her hand," Whatever her angry little soul can dish out I'm sure Ezra can handle…I hope." **

**Hera remembered a pretty long while ago, before the crew had even met Ezra, when they had made a stop at a bar to take a small break. Some sleaze-ball guy was hitting on Sabine and was absolutely relentless, but ultimately Sabine turned him down. The guy, obviously irritated at being rejected, said he didn't want to be with an A-cup anyway. Long-story short Sabine beat him into a coma. Both Hera and Kanan had extreme difficulty pulling her off of him. **

**Turns out Sabine had always been self-conscious growing up. She wasn't exactly the fastest developing girl back on her home planet. **

"**Let's go set things up," Kanan lead everyone to the kitchen. **


	2. Chapter 2

**"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Sabine fumed.**

**Ezra ran as if his life depended on it, because it really kinda did. He sprinted towards the city as fast as his legs could carry him. The wind whipped at and stung his face telling him to stop, but Sabine's threatening calls from behind told him to keep right on going.**

**"I'm not mad Ezra, seriously I'm not. All you have to do is slow down so we can talk," Sabine yelled beginning to close the gap between her and Ezra.**

**"It is just now that I realize how fast she can run," Ezra said starting to pull out his com. He looked back and could see the gap between him and Sabine getting smaller and smaller. The teen had to think fast. He rounded some corners hoping he could get Sabine off his trails, but she was locked on target. Ezra glanced back again, and got a clear view of the raging fire in Sabine's eyes. If Ezra wasn't scared before he was now. He started to pick up the pace again when he spotted a boarded-up abandoned building up ahead. Giving everything he had left Ezra headed towards the building. He managed to squeeze through small hole in the door. And once inside he immediately held is back to the door, only to be greeted by a fearsome slam against it.**

**"Is it set up yet," Ezra yelled into the com, fear clearly in his voice.**

**"Just keep her distracted a little longer, Ezra," Hera replied trying to calm the frightened teen.**

**Ezra was startled when a vice-like grip grabbed his right ankle and yanked back, causing his whole body to fall forward and hit the floor with a devastating thud. Sabine wrenched Ezra's leg through the hole doing anything she could to get to him. Ezra desperately clawed at the floor trying to get away, but only got pulled through more.**

**"Sorry Sabine," Ezra said before he slammed his free foot on Sabine's hand. He got a pained howl from the girl followed by an even angrier growl.**

**"FINE! Have it your way, but you can't hide in there forever. You'll have to come back to the ship eventually and when you do I'll be waiting," Sabine huffed and began stomping off.**

**_No no no no no _****Ezra thought. She couldn't return to ship…not yet. As much is it really did pain Ezra to insult a girl he thought was truly amazing, he realized he had to man up, even if it meant she would end up ripping his head off.**

**"Hey don't walk away from me you flat-chested skanky bitch," Ezra clenched at the words that had just left his mouth. Little did he know that those words had just reignited the furious fire in Sabine's soul. The air was thin and everything was quiet for just a tad bit too long.**

**"DIE!" Sabine's foot completely smashed through the door as if it was nothing. **

**"So I'm a skank, am I?" her voice had dropped a tone and was like a bone-chilling hiss," And you said flat-chested. DID YOU SAY BITCH!?**

**"I'm sorry," Ezra flinched in terror.**

**Sabine sprang at him, and Ezra barely avoided the array of punches she threw. He ducked and dodged at everything Sabine hurled at him, but failed to notice the empty crate on the floor. He fell flat on his back and lay vulnerable to Sabine's fury. Ezra flipped over onto his hands and knees in attempts to crawl away but Sabine grabbed hold of his collar and leg. She lifted him up as if he weighed nothing and started to aim, and Ezra's eyes widened when he saw where she was aiming.**

**"W-wait Sabine. C'mon let's talk this over," Ezra pleaded.**

**Before he knew it he was sent flying through a boarded up window and onto the unforgiving street. **

**_It's all for Sabine _****Ezra thought as his he laid there; his whole body aching. He glanced up to see Sabine in the window. Her anger hadn't died down at all. So he got up and began leading the chase yet again.**

**"GET BACK HERE!" Sabine roared sprinting after Ezra once again. **

**Ezra was booking it, now that Sabine was in full throttle. He made it past the outskirts of the city and back into the fields. He tried glancing back at Sabine to see how close she really was when he tripped and landed on his stomach. He attempted to get back up, but a sharp pain in his back said otherwise. Sabine dug her heel into Ezra's back as hard as she could.**

**"There's nowhere left to run," the words fell from her lips like venom. She grabbed the biggest rock she could find still pinning Ezra down with her foot. "To show you that I'm not completely heartless I will listen to your last words," Sabine lifted the big rock over her head. **

**Ezra had to think and fast, but thinking is pretty hard to do when you're so scared you could piss yourself. **

**"Sabine...ow…tell me how you feel about me," Ezra said. **

**The words had Sabine completely stunned as the rock fell out of her hands.**

**"What!? Are you serious? You really wanna bring this up now?" Sabine said taking her foot of his back.**

**With an open opportunity Ezra sit up and stand.**

**"I'm sorry, but there's something I really need to say to you," Ezra looked into Sabine's eyes that surprisingly weren't full of anger anymore. **

**"Wha-What is it Ezra?" Sabine asked lightly blushing.**

**Ezra stepped towards Sabine and closed his eyes just thinking about what he was about to do.**

**"Seriously where are you hiding those things?" Ezra asked as he brought his hands up onto Sabine's chest. **

**And just like that the fire reignites.**

**"YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD!" Sabine yelled out in fury.**

**Ezra took off once again. "I bet I beat you back to the ship."**

**"I"LL CHASE YOU DOWN INTO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL!" Sabine ran after him.**

**Ezra could see the ship just up ahead, but he could also see a very angry Mandalorian gaining on him. He high tailed it. He scurried up the ramp and up the ladder with Sabine inches behind him. The whole ship was dark. Ezra just made it to the kitchen entrance when he was tackled from behind and onto the floor. Sabine was on top of Ezra breathing heavy from all the running/chasing she'd just done.**

**"You've given me a lot of trouble Bridger, but this ends now," Sabine hissed. She snatched Ezra's collar in one hand and brought her other hand back in a tight fist. Ezra flinched underneath her when.**

**"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as the lights flicked on.**

**Sabine looked up in astonishment. Hera, Kanan, and Zeb were all there with the biggest and warmest smiles on their faces she had ever seen, Balloons and streamers decorated the walls, and Chopper was whirling his head around with a cake in his little robotic hands.**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SABINE!" **

**"You're familiar with the concept of a distraction, right?" Ezra said sliding from under her.**

**Sabine was speechless, but the tears running down her face spoke for her. She buried her face in her hands and just fell apart. It'd been so long since she'd actually celebrated her birthday, she forgot it was today.**

**"I-I love you guys," she managed to choke out from behind her tears.**

**"It is your special day," Kanan said lending her a hand and helping her up.**

**"And who doesn't like parties?" Zeb said slipping a party hat onto Sabine's head. **

**"Time for the birthday girl to blow out her candles," Hera said taking the cake from Chopper.**

**Sabine looked down at the cake that studded with 17 candles. The words on it read ****_Happy Birthday Sabine. The most explosive of the family. _**

**"Thank you. You guys are the best," Sabine smiled.**

**"Actually this was Ezra's idea," Hera said," The party not the whole distraction part."**

**Sabine was kinda shock but still incredibly happy. She glanced over her shoulder at Ezra**

**"You deserve this Sabine," Ezra smiled back.**

** Sabine thought long and hard, but finally blew out the candles and made her wish.**

* * *

**What do you think she wished for..?**


End file.
